


Locking Up

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Just smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: What happened when they locked up tonight.





	

Aaron pushed his hand across Robert's thigh and smiled as he pulled away from the kiss,  
"Shall we uh...blow off cleaning and go upstairs?"  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"What? And have your mum string me up because I haven't done what I said I would?"  
He grabbed Aaron's shirt and pulled him in,  
"We're staying right here."  
Aaron wet his lips, glancing down at Roberts then meeting his eye,  
"Risky move, this."  
Robert smirked,  
"Thought I told you to shut up?"  
Aaron closed the gap between them; kissing him again, pushing his hand into his hair and gripping tightly. He pulled back again and dropped his hand,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron climbed from the seat and grabbed a couple of empty glasses, taking them to the bar and setting them down before grabbing the towel and turning back to Robert,  
"Well?"  
He threw the towel at him,  
"Hurry up."  
Robert gripped the material and grinned; jumping to his feet and grabbing some more glasses as Aaron did the same. They moved quietly; throwing glances in each other's direction and biting back smiles until Robert moved past him; his fingers resting on his waist for a second before they were gone. Aaron smirked when he did it a second time, his hand lingering as he leant past him, he knew what he was doing. Aaron cracked his neck as he made his plan, walking over and reaching past Robert to throw some rubbish in the bin; making sure to press his entire body against Roberts before moving away again. Robert smirked and turned toward Aaron again as he headed to the door to lock it. He turned back and smiled at Robert before walking toward him; gripping his waist and leaning up until their lips almost touched,  
"'Scuse me."  
He pushed past him and headed to the bar to clean up there. Robert swallowed hard, he wanted him, he needed to hurry up the game they were playing and get him. He cleared his throat and moved.

Aaron smirked as he leant over the table; he could feel Robert's eyes on him, he knew how much he wanted it, he felt it when he pressed past him, the tell tale bulge against his hip told him exactly what he wanted. The place was clean, practically spotless with the amount of time they'd taken, teasing one another with barely there touches and knowing looks. He started slightly when Robert's hand appeared on his shoulder,  
"You had enough games?"  
Aaron stood straight, reaching behind them both to grip Robert's hip,  
"Have I?"  
Robert moved his hand; cupping Aaron and brushing his nose against his ear,  
"You have."  
Aaron's eyes fluttered shut as Robert palmed him through his jeans; kissing his neck and pressing him against the table,  
"W-we shouldn't do this here?"  
Robert sucked his earlobe into his mouth, still palming his hard cock,  
"Why?"  
Aaron whimpered as Robert undid his jeans and slipped his hand inside,  
"Robert..."  
"Shhh."  
He smirked,  
"Don't want them to hear you, do you?"  
Aaron let out a moan and turned his head, pulling Robert in to kiss him. Gasping into his mouth as Robert stroked him. He pushed the man away and turned around; pulling his jeans down his thighs and pulling Robert in again,  
"Best hurry up then."  
Robert smirked as he undid his own jeans,  
"So romantic."  
Aaron pushed Roberts jacket off,  
"Now who needs to shut up?"  
Robert cupped the back of Aaron's head as he kissed him; sucking on the man's tongue as they both wrestled to grip one another. Aaron was the first to pull away; spitting into his hand and gripping both of their cocks before kissing him again. He moved his hand quickly spurned on by the way Robert whimpered in to his mouth. He cupped Aaron's face and kissed him desperately; rocking into Aaron's hand as the man brought them closer to orgasm,  
"Oh god...I'm gonna-"  
He grunted and crushed their lips together to keep from making more noise. Aaron felt his body tense up, he knew he was close. He picked up his pace; stroking faster until they were both shaking and coming in spurts. Robert collapsed against him and gulped down air,  
"Oh my god."  
He stepped back and grabbed the towel, cleaning himself then passing it to Aaron as he got himself dressed,  
"Better?"  
Aaron smirked as he zipped his jeans up,  
"For a bit. Gonna need a bed soon though."  
Robert raised an eyebrows,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Aaron pulled him in; gripping his shirt and kissing him,  
"Oh come on lads, you have a bedroom for that."  
They sprang apart, squinting slightly as the room was flooded with light. Chas stood in the doorway with a bottle of wine as they stared at her in horror,  
"Don't mind me. Just getting a drink. Make sure the door's locked yeah?"  
She turned the light off and headed back through the door; leaving them in darkness again. Robert looked at Aaron; his shock turning to humour as he burst out laughing,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert picked his jacket up from the floor,  
"Christ almighty if she'd walked in two minutes earlier."  
Aaron clapped his shoulder,  
"You wouldn't have anything to play with. Come on."  
Robert frowned,  
"Play with?"  
Aaron flashed him a grin and jerked his head toward the door,  
"Come on. I'm tired."  
Robert shook his head and followed him,  
"Not yet. You will be."  
Aaron cackled with laughter as Robert ran after him and pushed him toward the stairs.


End file.
